Maybe, maybe not
by heavenlyhell0987
Summary: Finn see's himself as a cool guy. He has a lot of friends and his choice of girls. He thinks he breaks all these hearts, which is not entirely a lie, and is a self declared bad boy. But what happens when this 'bad boy' crushes like a school girl on the REAL bad girl, the cool indie rocker. Finn Marceline! All human. Dont like, don't read. Some places might be rated M.
1. In the beginning

"Hey, girl" I said, hiding my nervousness.  
"Sup Finn" She said calmly. She was wearing a tight black shirt and tiny gray shorts. She was so hot. She was the rebel girl at our school. She hated her dad because he hits her, but thats another story, and she hates everything else because she says so. She follows her own rules.  
"DOYOUWANNAGOOUT?" I yelled. Smooth...  
"What?"  
"Would you like to go to a restaurant with me, and be my girlfriend?"  
"Sorry kid, but you know I don't like that. It's too restricting, you know?"  
I looked down and blushed. Marcy could take care of herself. She didn't need me. After all, she was hot, and I was cute. I wore a light blue button down shirt with dark gray jeans and a white flat-bill hat over my scruffy blonde hair. Most girls would think I looked like a bad boy, but compared to Marcy? I looked like a baby kitten.  
"Hey, lighten up. Do you want to come inside? We can watch a movie."  
"Yes" I said, a little too fast.

I was aching for some alone time with Marcy. She didn't hang out with my crowd at school. She hung out with the people who would beat you up if you made fun of one of their friends. She was still friends with her ex boyfriend Ash, and he would take my head off if he knew i was here. I hung out with the cool athletes and the cute cheerleaders. There was a really hot girl. Her last name is Princess, but we call he Flame. Because she's really hot, but a little too slutty. There was also her sister, who we called Bubblegum. Because she chewed bubblegum and popped it a little too loudly, she got a lot of attention. The only interaction we really have at SCHOOL is because her locker is right next to mine. I see her after school a lot though. She used to be my next door neighbor, and she came over to my house a lot, and vise versa. And when she moved out to live by herself, we still hung out. I considered her one of my best friends, but i obviously wouldnt let anyone at school know that. That would be so embaressing. Not everyone had as much respect for the cool hot rocker chick as i do.

A.N. Hey guys, this is just the begining i promise! I'm updating very soon. This was just a little backstory


	2. Stealing and music and rants, oh my!

Her house was just a regular house on the inside. It was small, and on the wrong side of town, but it was all her on the inside. Her couch was beat up in the living room and also had a small TV, but it was really cool. She had her bass lined up on the wall, a keyboard, a few microphones, an amp, an acoustic guitar that I doubt she's ever used, a drum set, and an old little tape recorder next to the TV. She records things old school. She works at a coffee shop. Well, she plays music at this coffee shop, and they pay her good money.

"So," Marceline said. "What do you wanna watch?"  
"Do you have vampire's suck? It's kinda old, but it's really good."  
She made a face at me. "Vampire's rock."  
I chocked. "So you wanna watch twilight?"  
"Hell, no. I'm not talking about those pansy ass virgins with fangs. I mean vampires that… Never mind. I'm not in the mood for watching a movie anyways."  
"Me neither."  
She nodded and fell back onto her couch, while I just sat down like a normal person.  
"So," I said awkwardly. I needed to get the tension off of my little embarrassing moment, so I spilled my best friend's secret, even though everyone kind of already knew, and kind of agreed.  
"JAKE THINKS YOU'RE HOT!" Jake was my best friend and new next door neighbor, but he might as well be my roommate because I never leave his house because his parents are never home.

He was held back a few years, but he was cool and nice, like a dad. Everyone loved him. He wasn't necessarily very smart, but he seemed really…wise. He also wasn't considered as popular as me, but everyone who knew him loved him, like a dog.

She raised her eyebrows at my sudden outburst. "He's not my type."  
"Oh, yeah? Then what is your type?"  
"Not people like him."  
"Hey, that's not fair. Not everyone is a super genius."  
"You don't get it, do you? You really don't have a clue." She said quietly.  
I knitted my eyebrows together and shook my head.  
"I could care less about someone's grades, or looks, or friends, or how many friends they actually have. My type is REAL people."  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm suddenly not real enough for you?" I asked loudly, offended.  
"No." She answered boldly. "You're not. You never were. When you're around me, you're suddenly really fun. You joke around and you don't care if you look stupid. But you're not the same around everyone else. You don't fool me or really anyone outside of your club. I can read you like a book. It's not cute. If, you really want to go out with me, drop the act. I'm not gonna restrict myself to a poser."

I let that sink in. So many thoughts flew threw my brain. She thought I was a poser? I'm totally real. I eat realness for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner.

"Just because I have more friends then you don't mean I'm fake. You should consider yourself lucky I even asked you out! And you know nothing about me. I'm the most mysterious person I know." I snapped. I don't know where it came from, but I was so mad it just came out.  
"You are so…so…so…ignorant!" She shrieked. "And I don't mean you're dumb, I mean you're sheltered. And you are the freaking OPPOSITE of mysterious! Everyone knows you just pretend to be bad for attention. Writing 'naughty words' on the bathroom stalls so you get a detention doesn't make you a juvenile delinquent. So stop trying so hard. I can so read you like. A. Book."  
"Oh yeah? Read me."  
"When we were thirteen you only hung around the jocks so you would keep your spot as quarter back on the middle school foot ball team, but they have become your best friends. You dress in the most expensive clothes and wear them like they're nothing. You started listening to the music that would have made you vomit five years ago. Face it; you just don't have any self respect. If you didn't have a dick I would have sworn you were one of the princess twins."  
I scoffed. "What about you? You pretend to be all badass."  
"I don't have to pretend. Unlike a little blonde princess I know, I don't tell people I'm a badass before I tell them my name."  
I narrowed my eyes at her. I couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Fine. You're kind of right. But YOU know the real me." I smiled weakly at her, trying to add on to the boyish charm.

She rolled her eyes at me, but I saw her smile.

I spotted the instruments on the other side of the room.  
"You still play all of those?"  
She nodded. "My focus is still and forever base, though."  
"You wanna play for me?" I asked hopefully.  
"Hmmm. No."  
"PLEASE? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I leaned over and yelled close to her ear, like a small child. It was then that I noticed that I was straddling her. My face turned red as she put her hands on my chest and pushed me off of her.  
"Alright, alright, chill for a sec" She laughed and walked towards the base. She plugged in the amp and clicked record on the tape recorder before throwing it on the couch. Then she started playing a low beat and started to sing before adding more chords

_Wake up,  
another day another story  
Make up,  
an excuse because I'm late again._

_Sorry,  
We're fighting getting down and dirty.  
Tell me,  
When will this war ever end?_

She played a bass solo for the next minute.

_You say,  
you really want to get to know me  
But we're like,  
Batman and robin  
Oh please,  
you only need all my attention  
Since when,  
Did you become the villain?_

_Face it! You think you're the superhero.  
If I  
am not  
you're newest love interest  
And I  
am not  
the trending damsel in distress  
You  
only  
keep me around  
because you need me do you dirty work.  
You think  
you can kick me to the curb  
because you treat me  
like your  
sidekick_

The song lasted a little longer, but I stopped processing the words and listened to the sound of her voice. It was sending chills down my spine. I've heard her play a million times before and she never ceases to amaze me, but it seems as though she gets better every time I hear her, plus she writes her own songs. I couldn't help but wonder what other songs she had written, and I was really disappointed when the song came to an end.

"Play it again." I said.  
"What? No way, man."  
"Come on, please? I'll be your best friend."  
"It's almost midnight. Shouldn't you be getting home by now? Your mommy would kill you."  
My eyes widened. She was right. I really wanted to hear her play more, but I knew it would be pointless to keep asking her. So when she wasn't looking I put the tape recorder in my green backpack and darted out the door.

**A.N MUAHAHA! I'm evil, I know. I already have plans on what's going to be on the tape. If I get at least ONE (I know it's a very small number. I did that on purpose so it would be easy for you all. I'm new to the fanfiction world! I have no idea how many people would be reading my story.) review I shall write another chapter. I am still not sure if I'm going to turn this into a full out story, but I am usually punctual and I will update soon if I make it a full story. REVIEW! I love you all, goodnight. **


	3. Empty promises, empty threats

I felt the weight of my back pack feel a lot heavier as I drove home. I wasn't sure if I should play it or not. Why was I getting all nervous about playing it? It was just a tape. I know for a fact it was just music. Actually, it could be like a diary or something. Oh, no. If it was a diary she would know if it was gone. I was planning on going over to her house again and putting it back when she's not in the room, but I think she'll know I took it. I decided I'm just going to keep it. No. I'm going to listen to it and then destroy it.

I walked into the kitchen of my house. There was a note on my fridge from my parents reading that they were out of town AGAIN. I had no idea what they were always doing out of state, but they always found a way to dodge the topic whenever I asked. Marceline and her parents basically raised me until I was nine, when her parents moved away and she stayed in town. At least I wouldn't get in trouble for staying out so late.

I walked up the ladder into the huge attic, which was my bedroom. It was nice. It was big and had a bathroom and a mini fridge, so I could live up there if I really wanted too. I hopped into the shower and changed into a black tee shirt and grey sweatpants before sitting down on my bed. My body filled with anticipation as I shakily took a cassette out of my bag. I chose the one that said "improv.", and set it in the old tape player.

Before I could stop myself, I clicked the green button. There was a rustling noise, but I soon heard the sound of a piano playing very loud and very fast, mixing major chords and minor chords, and Marceline's voice filled the air. She wasn't really singing this. It was more like speaking, but not rapping, in different pitches and tones and very quickly.

_Sorry I'm not good enough  
to be accepted in your perfect cult  
I've told myself I hate you  
so why is staying away difficult?  
You're a mad man, and I'm a basket case  
But they love you  
And I'm stuck on the sidelines again,  
I'm ignored and you pushed me away._

_You were like my brother, and my best friend, and my soul mate when you were  
mine  
But that was a long, long time ago and you don't care anymore and we'll never make up for all the long lost  
time  
You think you're a hero.  
a saint.  
A martyr  
You're "Perfection"  
And I hate myself for hoping one day I could win all your  
affection  
And I'll kill myself if I let myself think for a second  
That I'll always love you _

At first she sounded smug. I could hear the smirk in her voice as she told off whoever she was addressing. But she transitioned into turning bitterer (yes, it's a word look it up), and now she was choking on some words. It sounded like she was crying, but that's impossible, because Marceline never cried.

_Stop toying with my emotions! _  
_this isn't a game  
I'm a real person  
and while I'm mentally strangling you…_

_I'm breaking my knees praying that  
hopefully someday  
you'll love me too. _

_I know you don't deserve it.  
And it's oh-so bitter-sweet  
But I can't help myself  
And I hate,  
Hate,  
HATE,  
being in love with you._

By the end of the song she had calmed down and the words flowed together better, and she was actually singing.

There were a lot more songs on that tape. Some of them made me want to slash my soul. I found myself bobbing my head to a lot of her hipster music. I wasn't into that kind of music, but Marceline's voice was just so beautiful and perfect. I could listen to her songs and die happy. One of my favorite ones was about a man trying to escape from jail. The tune was really good, and she sang with real emotions. She's never been to jail, though, so I had no idea why she would be able to seemingly understand all of the feelings.

Another song I listened I thought to be all instrumental. I heard her play piano, and there was a simple bass in the back ground. The piano was beautiful, amazing. The bass wasn't bad, but Marceline has played way better, and this was basically just two chords being played in an off tempo. I really liked it until I heard someone start rapping about homework. I gagged when I found out it was Ash. I hated that guy. After all, I had a crush on his girlfriend.

I actually wouldn't call it a crush. I asked her out because I kind of like her in a different way. I was surprised when she said no. I don't want to sound conceited, but no girl ever turns me down. So I might have gotten a little upset and went off on her. THAT probably didn't win me any brownie points, but she's cool about it.

I stopped thinking immediately. I was drawn into a new sound, something different from all the six other songs I've already heard off the tape. I heard a _guitar_ play a simple melody. It didn't sound like a song from this year. It sounded old. Not old as in vintage rock; it sounded like a lullaby.

_Empty promises,  
empty threats._

_Promise the little girl,  
I won't forget._

_Have you forgiven the old man yet?  
The old man yet…_

_Too long  
a story,  
To express regret._

_I have tried to-_

The song cut off. That was the end of the tape. I shrugged and put the device under my bed. There was no way I could destroy it. These were now my newest favorite songs, and I would die if I never heard them again.


	4. Chapter 4: READ THIS PLEASE

**AUTHORS NOTE! **_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Hello, lovelies. Its Reece. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I read and respond to every single one, that's how much it means to me. If you write, you know how awesome it feels to see the views on your story. It just makes you feel like a celebrity, doesn't it? At least it does for me, and I really appreciate you guys!**

**I incorporated some of the songs I've been working on into this fan fiction. I'm not sure, but I think the songs are not as meaningful when you're only reading the lyrics. Oh, well. I'm sure you great readers out there will be able to squeeze SOME feeling out of there, ay? **

**Unfortunately, I've been getting writers block. I've been distracted. I'm actually writing a novel right now. It's about 200 hundred pages and I'm absolutely in love with it. Those of you who like reading things that are badass, and a little screwed up moral-wise would love it, too. Basically it's about this girl Dylan. She's in a gang with these other people. It's not really a gang because…they're just not really a gang. But they rob banks and end up doing some work for this mobster. I don't know how to explain it, you'll have to read it and find out. But that's where I'm having a problem.**

**I want to get this book out there when it's done, but I have no idea how. I'm a little too young for actually publishing, but I'm hoping on the internet. Since it's not fan fiction, I don't think I can put it on this website. PLEASE private message me if you have ideas! You'll be my best friend.**

_**Ok, since most of you guys don't care about that, I need to tell you some things about the story you'll want to know.**_

**The songs in this story have implicative lacunae. If you don't know what that means, it is layers of detail. I don't want to spend time explaining what they really mean in the story, but if you want to know some secrets off the story, PM me. I can fetch you from wherever and we can chat all about it while we eat popcorn and watch a picture. Ah, if only…**

**Also, I need a little help flowing the story along. If you private message me saying you have some ideas, I can give you my ideas and maybe you can help me out a little? If you do, I plan on adding you as a character in a chapter or two. ;) **

**Thank you so much for reading this. I think of all my readers (not the ones that are bullies. You guys suck ass. No one likes a bully.) As my friends. **

**Much love to you!**

**-****Reece Waltz (and yes, that's a pseudonym)**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING OF ADVENTURE TIME OR THE COVER ART. DON'T BLOODY SUE ME!**


	5. Marceline's morning

**Hi guys! Before I go into this chapter I want you guys to know that this is going to be from Marceline's point of view. I'm picking up where the story left off. I don't really like it when there are two back to back chapters that are the exact same except from different points of view, unless the chapter contains some dramatic event. I will warn you if I am doing that. And this chapter might be a little offensive, but it's told from Marceline's thoughts, and you can't censor a thought. She's also not the nicest person in the world, but she says things the way she sees them. Sorry, Finn lovers, but on with the story! **

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. So much had happened yesterday. Finn had asked me out, and then turned into the total douche bag he is in school. But then he suddenly had a quick change of heart and started acting normal again. This isn't a big surprise though. It's Finn. His emotions are always all over the place. He's the funniest, realest guy in the world when he's with me, but he puts on a show for all his friends at school, like I don't even exist. He has no idea how many songs and poems and crap I've written about him.

He also pretends like he's sacrificed so much. I glanced down at my forearm for a second, only to be greeted with the sight of old cigar burns. He hasn't felt pain, whether it was given to him OR self inflected. I looked down at some fading slashes on my wrist. He has no idea what pain is, being everyone's best friend.

Actually, he's not really everyone's best friend. He just thinks he is. In school there are different social classes. There are the nerds. These include the people that everyone knows are going to have a great career and family and are going to probably be better looking, so people pick on them now that way there is balance in the system. There are cool nerds and just weird nerds. The worst one's are stupid nerds. You can understand why.

There are also the kids who are obsessed with anime/ wannabe Asians, and there is a difference, but not a big one. All they do is draw and talk about anime and half time they aren't even speaking the kings fucking English. Good, god…

You can't forget the posers. Everyone knows they're the second string popular people. They are considered 'cool' enough (by the popular kids) to be spoken to, but not cool enough to be dated by anyone except other second strings, invited to sleep over's, or invited to parties. They walk the walk and talk the talk, but if you just don't have that extra something (underweight fifteen pounds, large collection of shoes, crazy rich dad), you just don't have it. It's sad. They try so hard to be accepted, but they just can't get the fact that they never will be. It's even more pathetic that everyone can see what they're trying to do with the fake compliments and such.

The worst group of all is the poplars. Some are super sweet and would never hurt you, but most aren't. They are the kings of the castle, even though they're all going to be spending the rest of their lives saying: No, I did NOT forget to put the straws in the bag. I guess they're just using school as a way to live nice before they're sent out into the, shudder, real world. They wear the same clothes and do their hair the same way and wear the same perfume. The guys all smell like a teen clothing store and wear the gayest clothes ever**. (AN. Disclaimer, I am using gay as a stereotypical adjective for guys in skinny jeans. Don't bother with the hate comments, they won't change a thing.)**

Finn was definitely popular, no doubt about that. I was…

I checked my ipod for the time. It was 7:00 and school starts at 8:30. I have plenty of time to get ready.  
I walked into my bathroom. I put my long, wavy, black hair into a loose and messy side braid. I put on a deep purple tank dress with a white bird print that reminded you how much of a girl I was, and destroyed black convere's that made you forget.

I swept on black eyeliner and mascara and Chap Stick. I was feeling extra fancy today. Now it was about 7:10. I munched on an apple as I read through my calculus text book on the couch. A few minutes later I got bored and decided that I was just going to get to school early, hang out with my friends. I pulled on my leather jacket and black backpack before hopping on my motorcycle and riding to school.

* * *

I nodded towards a couple of my friends. Wendy, Boo, and George were all hanging out on the school steps. Wendy was a full on scene girl. She was cool and nice, but she could come across as hurtful. Boo was a hipster, ALL the way, and George was minorly gothic.

Together, we make up the emo/hipster/goth social class. We are the rejects, the misfit toys, but we see things as they really happen. We're like monsters, like ghosts or vampires that no one really wants to be around, but we have each other and we're not afraid of anything.

I felt arms wrap around my midsection, hugging me from the back.

"Hey, baby." Ash whispered into my ear. I pushed him off and rolled my eyes. Ash wasn't gothic. He dressed like a real punk rocker in black jeans and a white v neck black veil brides shirt, and a faux hawk while i was a softer indie rocker.

"Ash," I explained for the billionth time since last week. "We. Broke. UP."  
"No. Breaking up has to be mutual." He said calmly.  
"No. Getting together has to be mutual. Breaking up does not."  
"And do you really want to break up with me?"  
I was about to tell him i already had when i remembered it wouldnt work and i decided to humor him.  
"YES! You're not a boyfriend, you're a stalker."  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll think about it."  
I groaned, but i knew this was the best i could get out of him. He can't take a hint, even if i throw it to him and beat him with it like a baseball bat.

Just then Finn walked past me, talking to the beautiful red head, the flame princess. Her hair was curled to perfection, and the sun's rays were bouncing off the orange ringlets. She was wearing tiny shorts that would hardly count as a belt and a tight long sleeve red hollister tee shirt. Her sister was right behind her, chatting with some other foot ball players. The twins hated each other and didnt even look alike. Bonnebel, bubblegum, had dyed her hair platinum blonde with a few pink streaks. She wore a pink and purple short sleeved dress. I looked at them and their perfection and couldnt help but feel a little ugly. But hey, I'm a girl. Thats just how things are for me.

Of course Finn walked straight past me, without even an acknowledging glance. And just last night he asked me out! Bastard. But i guess thats the way things are in his world, if a girl rejects you, she is nothing. Lower than dirt.

**Okay, guys. This is it for today. Keep reviewing and I'll update within a few days. Lets go for ten reviews. Thats an easy number, you guys can do it! And although this isnt a cliff hanger, there are some VERY interesting things about to occur!  
Lots of love  
Reece**


	6. Artsy Kisses

**Ok, guys. Let's go for more reviews this time! This chapter is still from Marceline's point of view. **

Today was the first day of the second term of senior year, so yay! New schedules! Fucking shoot me. I had all the same classes as before, but instead of gym and music I have gym and art. Art is an easy A, and I've had the class a million times before. The teacher seems to be mad, but someone once told me the best minds always are. Even if she IS a little wonky, she's an okay teacher and a fine artist.

I sat down in the very back corner with Wendy. I checked out some of the other people in this class. There were a few quiet kids, some cool nerds I hang out with sometimes, Finn, some jocks and cheerleaders. Finn! Oh, shit. Ah well. He was sitting…in the back with the rest of his idiot friends. He sat down next to me and smiled. Wendy rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust as she moved to the row ahead. I followed.

"Ok, class!" Mrs. Brusher screeched and smiled her jolly smile that reminded me a little of Santa Clause. "I know for a fact that in all your other classes you're reviewing the syllabuses again, and the expectations again, and the other boring stuff. But we don't DO that here! We make art! And you've all had that class at least twice before. Basic rules don't make too much noise or bully anyone or I will put the hurt on you!" She pounded her fist into her palm. "So today we need to reevaluate your soul! You're going to paint. Its not hard. Just get a canvas and paint and go! Oh, and don't make a mess!"

Bubblegum cautiously raised her hand. "What exactly are we painting?" She asked sheepishly.  
"Your soul." Mrs. Brusher said solemnly.  
"But what do you mean by that?"  
Mrs. Brusher ignored her and threw canvases at us and wheeled out a few little carts with paint and paint brushes. "Well? Go!"

I saw other people struggling with their paintings. Some people are just to one dimensional to stay real for long enough to paint want really represents them, like Bubblegum. She's smart, real smart, but not…creative. I remember in the second grade we had to draw an imaginary friend. We all drew scary monsters or talking objects or whatever. She drew her mom. I drew a singing bass guitar. Even then I was the artist, the lost soul, the musician, the one who was too screwed up to see things like anyone else would. She was, and still is, a smart cheerleader.

I saw Wendy had painted her entire canvas a bright pink color, and was now starting to paint a figure on it with black. I had painted mine black. I was now working on creating a simple white bird, like the ones on my dress. I was very good at painting, and music, and gym. Not so grade at science or language arts…

Now I was working on a delicate red rose. The bird was holding it in his beak. I wasn't really sure how this represents my soul, but it does. I also added a little piano key border. It took a good twenty minutes.

Wendy had just finished. On top of her Pepto Bismo colored canvas she had draw the outline of a wrecking ball demolishing a building in black. It was so…Wendy. I looked around the room to see that Finn had painted the top half a light blue, and the bottom half a dark blue. He painted a silver sword on his, and was starting to add green vines up the handle. Jake had painted his a yellow mustard color and was adding the face of a cartoon dog in the middle. It worked.

Rainbow was painting an anime comic thing on hers. Rainbow was Jake's girlfriend. I actually thought she was cool. She had dyed her hair in all different colors, so we call her rainbow. She's very quiet but speaks several different languages. She wasn't really popular, but neither was I. So I liked her.

Bubblegum wasn't doing half bad. She was actually doing pretty well. She drew a cartoon version of herself. She was pink and had long dark pink hair in a pink and purple dress. She had one hand on her chin as if she was thinking and there was a thought bubble coming out of her head with pictures of pink bubbles, bubblegum, a crown (her last name is princess), addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication signs, and pom poms. She was a snob, but she did a good job. I think the little pink cartoon suited her all too well.

I was getting some books out of my locker next to Finn.  
"Hey, Marc-Marc."  
"Why are you talking to me? Aren't you afraid you're friends will get mad at you? I'm not really the ideal person they would want you to hang out with…"  
"They don't tell me what to do?"  
"Not, directly, obviously. Its more like they send you hints that you need to pick up on."  
"I don't need to pick up on anything."  
"Whatever you say, dude."  
I shut my locker and started walking to the cafeteria. He ran to catch up with me.  
"I really don't do what they say! I do whatever I want, and if I want to hang out with you, I'm gonna, whether you like it or not even in school. I'm just real like that."  
I raised my eyebrows as we stood right outside the doors to the lunch room. "Really? I don't care, man. If you want to keep our friendship a secret I'm cool with it. Besides, I'd bet money that when we walk in there, you're going to go back to being a jerk again."  
He didn't say anything as I opened the door. I could feel all eyes glance up at us. That was normal. Whenever someone walks in a room, you look up at them. It's a natural reaction.  
Flame waved Finn over to sit with them. That's when he did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

In front of everyone.

And everyone's jaw dropped as he walked to his friends with a smirk, and I walked to mine in a daze.

"What was that?" Ash exploded. "We're still dating!"  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" All of our friends yelled.

I didn't even bother responding. He kissed me…

**That's it for now! I usually update EVERY DAY! I spoil you guys. Tell me what you think, PLEASE!**


	7. Defense

**Finn's POV! **

"What the hell was that?" Flame asked.  
"What was what?" I asked innocently. And Marceline thinks I cant stand up to my friends…  
"You just KISSED that goth girl!"  
"Goth?" Jake asked.  
"She's not goth. She's just not girly."  
"She's plenty girly to me…" Jake muttered. He may have a girlfriend, but since they're so madly in love, he's allowed to state the obvious once in a while.  
"That doesn't matter! Why was your mouth attached to_ it's_?"  
"None of your freaking business, and she's human, you know. Just as human as you. So back the fuck off!"  
Flame snorted. "Hardly. She's like a vampire. Everyone knows she plays her bass all night. When does she sleep? She's also REALLY anti-social. Plus with her ratty black hair and…look, she's like an evil monster from a story book. No, she's a witch!"  
That's when I drew the line. I never really stuck up for Marceline. I always really just listened to what people said. I knew it wasn't true. But I was getting tired of just taking it and taking it.  
"Oh, yeah? Well if she's a witch, then you're a bitch." Before I knew it I was repeating things Marcy had once told me. "I always thought she was just too real for most people to understand, but it turns out, you're just too shallow! I'll admit it, you're cute. Ok, you're really hot. But Marceline is hotter, and her attitude matches." I was completely losing my cool.

"Dude, chill. So you like her because she's hot? And SHE'S the shallow one…" My friend, Billy, said.  
"What? No, that's not what I was saying. I mean, you guys were bashing on her- I mean- She's my friend and- I don't like her!"  
"Then why'd you kiss her?"  
_Shit. _

**I know, I know. Very short chapter. Get over it, there will be another chapter up soon. **


	8. The plan

I followed Marceline out of school. She was walking alone, with her head phones in, like usual.  
"Hey, girl." I said as I put my arm over her shoulder.  
She slipped out from under my arm. Ouch.  
"What is with you today?" She hissed as she pulled out her ear buds. "Aren't you afraid you're going to make your friends mad?"  
"Nah, they're opinions don't really matter to me."  
She stopped walking a spun around to look me straight in the eyes. "Is this some kind of joke? Ever since the seventh grade you've been embarrassed to be seen with me. Now you're being…weird."  
"Weird? I prefer: Sudden change of heart. Because I'm getting real, babe."  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you say, blondie. Go home."  
I grinned.  
"Wait, where's your car?" She asked.  
"At home. I walked to school today. You know, 'cause its great exercise, I get to breath in the fresh air, it saves gas money, good for the environment…"  
"Dude! That's a five mile walk from your house."  
"Why should I care?" I asked nonchalantly.  
She sighed. "For god's sake just get on my bike."  
I was about to hop on when she stopped me.  
"_Noooo. _You are not going to be driving this bike in any way, shape, or form."  
She got on and motioned for me to sit behind her.  
"What? No! I'm not doing that. Isnt that a girl thing?"  
"Sexist much?" She raised her eyebrows before slipping on sunglasses and brushing her feet off and on the ground.  
"But what if someone see's-" I bit my tongue. New Finn didn't care about those things.

And that's how I ended up grabbing onto a tiny girls waist for dear life as we zoomed down the road. It was actually my first motorcycle ride, and it was a lot scarier than I thought. I cant believe how it turned out. My plan was to show Marceline I could drive her to her house and we could hang out. I knew she's take the bait of my walking sob story. I obviously didn't walk to school. I would die by the time I got there. The truth is Jake picked me up this morning and drove me to school. I was kind of praying that my plan would work. And it did…somewhat.

We arrived at my house.  
"Wanna come in?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

When we walked inside I noticed a message on my phone.

Your father and I are staying a few nights a couple towns away from here. Business convention.

Yep, that's my parents. They're always away on 'business'. I was lucky if they were home for a full week at a time. They've been leaving me alone like this, without even saying good bye in person, since the sixth grade. I would be lonely if it weren't for school.

"Parents away again?" Marceline guessed as we climbed the ladder to my room.  
"Yeah." I shrugged and followed her up. Let me just say, best. View. Ever.


	9. Dumbass

**It's Marcy. **

"You can NOT be serious." I choked, laughing with disbelief.  
"No way, Marce-Marce, I called her a bitch. She was asking for it!"

We were talking about what we said to our friends AFTER the kiss, while still managing to avoid the fact that we kissed. We never mentioned that I felt electricity shoot up my spine for the first time in my life. Ash's kisses were just…sloppy, gross. We never spoke about the way that in the one second kiss, I felt all my worries slip away. I felt like one of the countless girls crushing on him, only for a second, but it was like I was the luckiest person in the world.

"So what happened when you got back to your table?" He asked me.  
"Ashlee flipped a little, but that was just Ash being Ash. No one else really cared."  
Finn whipped his long blonde hair to the side. "Of course they didn't. They all look up to me anyways."  
I stared blankly. "You're kidding, right? What have I said about being conceited?"  
He laughed. "Dude, I was kidding. I wasn't talking about being awesome because of the football team or…friends and shit. Its just…awesome is in my natural aroma."  
I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. He feigned hurt and rolled off his bed onto the ground, causing him to ACTUALLY hurt is shoulder. He can be such a

"Dumbass." I say.  
He fake sobs.  
"You can be so stupid sometimes, you know?"  
"Ouch, my self esteem," He says, throwing his hand to his head dramatically and fainting onto his bed. I reach over to hit him again, but he lays down flat when I try to smack him and I ended up lightly brushing his chest and then having my hand firmly across his chest. He was staring into my eyes and we stayed that way for a second. I quickly jumped back.  
"Hey, I have homework I should do and then I have to go hang out at Wendy's and you know…" I say, trying to cover the awkwardness.  
"Yeah, and my parents will probably call soon and then I have foot ball and..." He continued.  
"Well, bye."  
"Yeah bye."

He walks me to the door and waves at me before quickly shutting it and probably running back to his room.

I sat and my bike and drove as fast as I could all the way home, only thinking about the wind blowing my braid apart and rushing into my face, around my sunglasses.

I arrived at my house to be greeted with… Ash sitting on my porch strumming his guitar.

_Shit. _

**A.N. AHHH! TEENAGE DRAMA! You can freaking **_**taste**_** the tension. Hey guys, I'm gonna leave it here for tonight. I'm probably gonna update tomorrow or the day after that. So keep checking in, and keep reviewing! I've been getting less reviews, and those are the things powering me on to keep writing. Tell me what you honestly think, and give me a LOT of ideas. PLEASE!**

…**and now I have become one of those writers desperately begging for reviews. Damn. **


	10. The aftermath

**Finn POV**

I sighed and threw myself backwards on my bed. Why do I act like such an idiot around her? I'm usually so smooth and cool and… No. I've stopped that. I may have some kids at school fooled, and maybe myself for a short time, but Marceline really knows me. I know I'm weird. I think weird, completely random, funny things. I can be weird and random and funny around Marceline. And she seems to love it. But when I'm alone, I realize how CRAZY I've been.

Ugh. I need to escape this…  
I took out the little cassette player out from under the bed. Escape through music, MARCELINE music? HELL, yes. I put in one of the tapes I took and pressed play.

_Hey there, my pretty little princess.  
You know,  
What I did wrong?  
Would you be bothered to share the information?  
My pretty little princess. _

_You sit there with your army of sluts and your linebacker idiots and…  
Ugh!  
Spare me,  
You're so annoying,  
You little ken doll and nobody see's it except…me…._

I didn't notice it before, but was this song about…me? I thought about it. She calls me princess and ken all the time. And line backer 's are obviously football players and army of sluts? That could only mean the princesses and their friends. I thought of some other songs she wrote. A lot of them were about me…. I sighed and put the little gadget on my bed side table. I actually had a lot of homework to do. Pre-cal is a bitch and studying usually puts me to sleep. It's going to be a long night.

I groaned. Ash AGAIN.

He was sitting on my porch, jamming out, on my porch, like he didn't have a care in the world, on MY PORCH.

"ASH!" I shrieked, storming to where he stood. "I swear to god I'm going to KILL you!" I all but screamed.  
"Hey, dude, chill out. Threats aren't very nice…"  
Before I ripped his head off, he shot me a broken half grin, which reminded me of why I liked him in the first place. He could actually be sweet, besides whatever rumors people spread. Plus he was seriously screwed up, just like me.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you." He argued as I ripped his guitar out of his hands and tried to beat him with it. Hey, he might be a secret sweet heart, but he was still on my property.  
I dropped it. "Talk."  
"Nah, chick. I don't mean 'talk' talk, like real talk and stuff; I mean hang out and stuff talk."  
I raised my eyebrows. "I don't like you. Go away."  
"Oh, come ON! I'm sorry I was a bitch. I'm not asking you back out, I'm asking you to just hang out with me." He was whining like his usual self, but his voice suddenly became somber. "Just, remember how much fun I am, okay?"  
He obviously wasn't going to give up, so maybe I should just hang out with him. Why the hell not?

Why the hell not? WHY THE HELL NOT? BECAUSE HE'S ASH!

**A.N. Hey, people. So in this story Ash and Marcy obviously have a weird relationship. I might write a little story to explain that. Is that a good idea?**


	11. Teasing RATED M

**DEAREST INNOCENT READERS! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! READ THIS WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, SO DON'T FREAKING SUE ME!**** Also, I own nothing of Adventure Time. I haven't really put that in other chapters, so there you go.  
P.S. I did not write the lemon in this chapter. It's weird for me. Call me crazy, but I still blush whenever I even READ a lemon. It was written by one of my friends, Alexandria, from London that I still keep in touch with. Since she is not me, she writes a little differently. She wrote the lemon in third person point of view, so because of that I will write the rest of this chapter in third person. Only this chapter! I like first person point of view. Ok, that's enough of that I'm starting to rant. She does not have an account; she has emailed the lemon to me. This is also that long chapter you guys need. That's it, time for the chapter! Happy reading!**

Marceline rolled out of bed as her alarm clock rang out. It was still dark outside, so why did she have to wake up? The only motivation she had: At least its Friday…

She dressed in light wash super skinny jeans that showed off her long legs and a red racer-back with a skull on it. She left her black hair down and took a little time to straighten it. She grabbed her little plastic blender and plugged it in the wall. She added in strawberries, milk, and brown sugar. Yum… She put it in a black and red tumbler and sipped it as she thought of the night before.

She had hung out with Ash all night. She was tempted to pick him up and throw him back to his house, she was tough and strong for…reasons, but instead she tolerated him staying at her house. They actually hung out for a little, like they used to when they were best friends. She forgot how hilarious he could be. He was a jerk, but she kind of was, too. When they dated, he was a complete dick to her. When they're friends, he's the greatest bad guy in the world. He may still like her, but I she has NO feelings for him. Therefore; he does not have ANY claim over her. Which means she can focus on the guy she really does like- Whoever that is…

She hopped on her bike and drove to school. It was still early, but she was planning on hanging out with Wendy or Boo or George, they usually come to school really early for who knows what reason. Instead, she was greeted by Finn's car, and he was walking over to her.

"Finn, what are you doing?" She asked and looked around him to see some of his 'friends' on the stairs, looking at him confused. "Are you seriously…"  
"Yeah. We've been friends since forever, Marce-Marce, and I don't care what they think."

She smiled, and they hung out a little in the shade of a big tree close enough to the school to be considered on property, but not quite close enough to be close to the other kids.  
"Yo, Marcy. Jake says Mrs. Brusher's not here today."  
She groaned aloud. That was the only teacher that let the kids have fun, and break out of their boring student shell a little. It's what got her through the day.  
"And Mr. PHIL is subbing."  
She gasped. She hated him so much. First, it reminded her of her old friend Simon Petricov. He died a few years ago, and she couldn't stand any reminders. And was boring and creepy.  
"This day's going to suck. And I heard that there's an assembly today."  
"Yes!" Finn cheered.  
"But it's about college preporation."  
He groaned. "You're right. Today is SO gonna suck."  
She got up and dusted the grass of her jeans. "It's still early. I'm skipping."  
Finn raised his eyebrows. "What?"  
"It sounds like a boring, do-nothing, day anyways. I live by myself, so it's not like anyone is going to care. So I'm just cutting class today."  
"Ok. So am i." He said proudly, jumping up from the ground and putting his hands on his hips like a super hero.  
"Wow. You're kidding, right? You have a perfect record, minus a few detentions. Actually, you've had perfect attendance all highschool! You're not skipping today."  
"What? Yeah, huh, I am! It sounds like a boring, do-nothing, day anyways. My parents aren't home for the nest two week, so it's not like anyone is going to care. So I'm just cutting class today."  
"Finn!"  
"What, mommy, so you can do it but I cant?"  
She bit her bottom lip while thinking of a reply. He had a good point.  
"Alright. See you on Monday."  
Before Finn could reply she was already walking towards her bike, about to zoom away.

**A.N. This is the part of the story that ****I did not write****. I take no credit for this part of the story; it's all Alexandria. . It's also RATED M. If you're a little like me, you'll blush and giggle when you read it. **

10:00 A.M

Finn was up in his room, watching old Chinese action movies like it was his job. He was extremely bored. What do people do when they're not at school? That's where all his friends were, where he was popular. It was fun being the cool guy. When he's with Marceline he feels like Finn. She just brought out something from him that he was starting to love. He was tired of being alone. He needed Marceline.  
He grabbed the cassette player and listened to a couple of songs. He was immediately calmed, but he wasn't given the same butter fly feeling he got with Marceline. Before he could change his mind he picked up his phone and called her.

_Hey, Marceline._

_Oh, hey Finn. Enjoying your day off?_

_Like a boss. Do you want to come over and hang out. _

_There was a pause. _

_Yeah, sure, why not? I'll be over in a second. _

A little while later they were both lounging on his couch, sitting almost impossibly close, watching music videos on the laptop in front of them. Being so close to one another, Finn slipped his arm over her shoulder. It was completely unplanned and a natural instinct to him. He expected her to pull away and then it's be weird, but instead she snuggled into his embrace.

Finn looked down for a second to see her face, and at the same time she looked up. Before he knew it his lips were crashing down on her, and she was meeting his kiss back with equal intensity. Sparks flew between them. He pulled her slim legs over his and she was seated on his lap, without breaking the kiss. Her arms locked tight around his neck. At the same time Finn laced his fingers through her hair and deepend the kiss. His tongue swept on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance, playing with each other. Marceline almost tore Finns shirt off and he almost tore off hers. He grasped her black lace bra and threw it on the ground, before attaching his mouth to her breasts. She fisted the fabric on the couch and tried to keep herself from screaming. Ash and her had gone all the way, but it was nothing like this.

_Finn…_ She moaned. Finn couldn't help but smirk when he heard his name. It sounded awesome on her lips, in her amazing voice, and he wanted to hear it all day, or rather all night.

Before he could continue, she pushed him off of her so that he was sitting straight on the couch. She was kneeling in front on him and he realized what was going to happen.

"Baby-"Marceline cut him off with another fiery kiss before unbuckling his belt and tearing off his jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked. She teased his hard on with light kisses.

He groaned.

She decided to push him even farther to his limits and lightly ran his tongue down his shaft, excruciatingly slow. Next, she lightly ran her teeth over him. She teased him for a very long time, and he was getting so impatient he cried out. She enjoyed seeing what she put him through. Knowing he's had enough, she wrapped her lips around him and sucked. His hands found their way into her hair and she bobbed up and down. He came into her mouth, and she swallowed it all.

He was still mind blown from the orgasm, but he managed to drag her to his bed and lay her down flat. She propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at him, both their eyes dark with lust. He pulled his fingers in her waist band and pulled down her pants. She kicked them off. He lay over her and kissed her on the mouth. She was only wearing her red and white panties. She was lost in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on hers. His hand snaked between them and rubbed circles over the slight wetness on her underwear.

_Finn…_

That was his inspiration. Every time she moaned his name made him dizzy with lust. He quickly pulled her panties off of her. She blushed and closed her legs. She was suddenly painfully aware of the situation. He wrenched them apart and gently held her hips down with one of his hands. He kissed and sucked on her breasts again, earning him another moan. He kissed down her cool, flat stomach until her reached her most intimate treasure.

Keeping her legs open, he slid his tongue inside her folds. She cried out from the pleasure. He lapped up her juices. She was really regretting all the teasing she did earlier, because payback's a bitch and he was getting his revenge. He kissed her, and gently licked her (always avoiding the place she wanted him to hit the most), until he pulled away all together and looked at her.

She was extremely bothered already.  
"Finn… Please…"  
"Please what?" He asked innocently.  
Oh, dear god. He was really going to enjoy this. She looked at her with pleading eyes. "Finn… Touch me."  
"Touch you where, Marceline?"  
She whined. "Finn…"  
"What's the matter Marceline?" His voice was deep with lust.

She almost cried, she needed it so bad. She bucked her hips at him, and he took that as his answer. His head dipped between her legs again and licked her up and down, expertly avoiding her clit, teasing her to her highest extent.

_Finn…_

He teased her clit for a while more before suddenly sucking and lightly biting on it. She muffled a scream. She was so close… and he pulled away again. She looked at him confused.

He quickly got up and ran to his wardrobe, where he hid a box of condoms. He slid one on and hurried back to Marceline.  
"Are you a…" He began.  
"No. I lost mine last year. Are you?"  
He shook his head before powerfully slamming into her. Her eyes blurred, only focusing on the sexy chest and shaggy blonde hair above her. He was so big, and she was so tight. Within minutes they reached their climaxes at the same time, and wrapped their arms around each other, terribly exhausted from all the play.

"Night, Finn." She murmered as he held her from behind and wrapped the blankets around them.  
"Night, Marcy."

**So, what do you think? Ah… Ol' Lexi always has been a kinky one. I have a few more ideas for this story, so it isn't ending yet. **


End file.
